


Hand to Mine

by Lady_Amarant



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Unsafe D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard dreams of Asbel. After Wallbridge, they take a darker turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to Mine

He dreams of Asbel.

It’s not uncommon, and yet not common. He’s woken more nights than he’s cared to counted, twisted inelegantly in his soft sheets and soaked in sweat. Sometimes even well on his way to other fluids, as his hand drifts lower to finish the job to half remembered fragments.

But since that day at Wallbridge, the dreams change. He wakes his first night after his coronation with the taste of copper in his mouth, a fragment memory of scarlet lips and chin and a smooth leather about his hand the only thing persisting. His breath catches as his hand touches his lips, wondering. Imagining a bowed red head, submissive before him, ready to do all but waiting for his word. Nude save for a single strap of leather binding his throat, a mark showing that he belonged not to the girl that had been his friend before he had arrived, but to him. To his prince, his _King_.

Richard gasps as his climax takes him by surprise, not even realizing his hand had drifted lower. Yes, he would have to take good care of his Asbel. Very, very good care.


End file.
